tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Spirit (GW)
This page is for the heroic G.I. Joe. For his evil Shattered Glass counterpart, see Tomahawk (SG). SPIRIT was born in Taos, New Mexico to a Native American family so far below the poverty line that they never realized they were poor. He tuned in to nature at a very young age and was a hunting guide throughout high school. Following his graduation he joined the army and served in Southeast Asia in scout patrols. After being discharged he returned home to complete his education. He eventually returned to the service and was chosen for the G.I. Joe team. Spirit has senses so keen he appears able to communicate with animals. Actually, he observes their behavior and can tell when something is out of the ordinary. He has been known to sense when something 'feels' wrong around him, as well – again, attributed to mysticism but is in actuality the result of years of training to increase his alertness and situational awareness. He is a Qualified Expert in the M-16, M-1911A1 Auto Pistol, and Remington sniper rifle. He is also proficient in psychology, his secondary military specialty focused in social services. The insight it gives him into how his quarry thinks and moves contributes to his image as an implacable tracker. "Charlie is a Shaman, a medicine man. He's not a healer or a priest or a witch doctor. There isn't any equivalent in our culture for what he is unless we had shrinks that could actually help people." History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: A Native American born into poverty, Charlie "Spirit" Iron-Knife was raised to respect nature and had an innate connection to it, in the tradition of his ancestors. His parents were good folks. They all lived in a dry ravine. One night there was heavy, unusual rain. The entire area flooded in what seemed like minutes. Spirit's parents got him to safety, but then went back to try to help their neighbors. Spirit never saw them again. After living at an orphanage in Taos, Spirit was adopted by a brain surgeon, Javier, and Javier's wife, Ingrid. They did what they could to make sure Spirit didn't lose his heritage and culture. While in high school, Spirit worked as a hunting guide to earn extra money for his family, putting his skills as a tracker to good use. After graduation, he enlisted in the Army and was soon sent to Southeast Asia, where he served in a Long Range Recon Patrol unit. In the Army, Spirit also became a qualified sniper. After returning home he completed his education, getting a degree in psychology from UNM. He also became a Shaman, learning the art of what those outside his culture would call holistic healing. He then reenlisted, eventually being recruited for the G.I. Joe team. MUX History: In 2016, Spirit travelled to the Ark in an attempt to heal some of Spike Witwicky's deep psychic wounds. In 2017, he helped convince Spike to submit himself to treatment by Psych-Out. Freedom: An American bald eagle who was occasionally the companion of G.I. Joe team member, Spirit. Many observed that Spirit seemed to communicate with Freedom. OOC Notes * Spirit's totem animal is Honey Badger. That's why he don't care. According to doomflower, anyway. Logs Players Spirit was temped by Bzero until September of 2017, when he was taken over by double0snake. Gallery Spirit1.jpg Spirit2.jpg Spirit3.gif Spirit4.gif Spirit5.jpg Spirit6.jpg Freedom1.jpg|Freedom in flight freedom2.jpg|Freedom in flight References * G.I. Joe Comics Home Page: Spirit * Action Figure @ YoJoe.com ---- Category:Characters Category:GW-GI Joe Category:GI Joe World characters Category:GW-GI Joe trackers Category:Humans Category:US Army Category:Slaughter's Marauders Category:Air Commandos